


It's So quiet in the world tonight

by AceAmethyst



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a good big sister, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Panic Attacks, cute sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAmethyst/pseuds/AceAmethyst
Summary: Kara was nervous, she’d never done anything like this before. She stood in front of the mirror in her loft, her hand making quick and constant movements smoothing out the royal blue dress that she had worn to work earlier that day. The constant monologue of self-loathing and anxiety ran through her head as she waited for her, leg drilling a hole in her floor at the speed and intensity as it was bouncing.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	It's So quiet in the world tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dalliances](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalliances/gifts).



Kara was nervous, she’d never done anything like this before. She stood in front of the mirror in her loft, her hand making quick and constant movements smoothing out the royal blue dress that she had worn to work earlier that day. The constant monologue of self-loathing and anxiety ran through her head as she waited for her, leg drilling a hole in her floor at the speed and intensity as it was bouncing. The pinging of a text on her phone quickly pulls her out of her pit of thought and made her notice the crack in the floor from her constant foot tapping. She gingerly makes her way her to her phone waiting on her breakfast bar. She lifts her phone to see a text from her sister.

Alex🏳️🌈 : hey!

As she sees Alex’s first text her phone pings again showing a second text from her sister.

Alex🏳️🌈 : I’m out front waiting.

Kara quickly replied that she was heading down, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she felt like a rock had settled and made its home in her throat, she didn’t know what her friends were going to say but she hoped they would all at least be civil.

When she got downstairs she quickly spotted Alex waiting for her on her motorcycle holding two helmets in her arms. Kara chuckled at the sight “You do know I’m basically invincible, right?” She could see the smile in her sister’s eyes making her impossibly wide grin grow even further.

“Of course, but if I have to deal with helmet hair then so do you.” Alex smirked playfully and put on her helmet, “you better get on or I’m leaving without you” she said giving her sister a mocking look, but Kara complied and eventually got on putting the helmet on even though the only thing it would do for her would be mess up her hair and makeup.

They were going to where they went almost every Friday night, the alien bar, and Kara did not plan on staying sober for once. The closer they got to the bar and their friends, the faster her heart seemed to race. She could feel herself shaking, it started in her fingers, a slight tremor that spread throughout her body as her sister speed through National City. She felt as though the streets were getting narrower and the buildings were folding over on them. That’s when Alex notices her baby sister shaking behind her and she pulls on to a deserted side street cutting the engine and getting off the bike to face her sister who is in the middle of an anxiety attack. “Hey hey hey, Kara listen to me, listen to my voice” she soothes Kara clutching to her “shhh it’s ok … it’s ok take a deep breath for me … that’s it keep breathing kar you’re going to be okay. I’m right here.” Karas grip loosens slightly and her breathing and heart rate start to even out, her hand once shaking like a tree during a tornado have calmed down to grass in a breeze. Eye still not opened but feeling returning to her body as she focuses on Alexes voice “-okay it’s okay.”

As Alex notices her sister starting to calm down she starts to tell a story about the time before Kara when she was little and she would get anxious, whether these stories were true or not didn’t matter for now. As Alex finished her second or third story, honestly Kara has lost count, she finally lifted her head from the crook of Alex’s neck in shed tears pulled in her eyes as Alex reaches up to shoo them away. Alex waited a few moments before asking, “Do you want to go home?” Kara took a few moments to recover but shook her head a quiet no escaping her lips. “Wow a quiet Danvers, never seen one of those before!” Alex joked and knew she had won when she saw even the faintest smile return to her normally vibrant sister.

Kara took a deep breath in and quickly released it looking at the time on the small watch on her wrist a sense of urgency returning to her and like a rubber band, she snapped back in to place. “We’re gonna be late!” She exclaimed as if moments ago she hadn’t been shaking worse than a leaf.

Kara took a deep breath as she got back on Alex‘s bike. Putting helmet back on and wrapping her arms around her sister. As they start to move her nerves start to flare up again but she remembers what Alex would tell her when they were younger when Kara has first gotten here. She would tell her to take a deep breath and focus on her heartbeat, it always worked as long as they were in the same city Kara could lock on to Alex’s heartbeat in seconds and that’s what she did as they made their way to the bar.

When they got there they immediately went to the table in the corner where Kelly, Nia, and Brainy wait. Kara knew she needed a drink before her announcement as she waited for one more person to arrive to make it, so she offered everyone at the table to get them drinks and of course, they all said yes so Kara speed off to the bar. While Kara walked to the bar Alex watched her leave and once she was out of human earshot she turns to the table and speaks in a low voice to the people she considers family, “do any of y’all know why she wanted to go out tonight. She had an anxiety attack on our way over here, she hasn’t had one of those since we were in high school.” Everyone at the table shrugged all just as confused as Alex. Just then the last person Kara was waiting for walked through the door and made a b-line for Kara giving her a big hug from behind.

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed turning to face her best friend “I’m so glad you could make it” all signs of nerves slipped from Kara’s face as she talked to Lena and waited for their drinks.

“You know,” said Lena “you’ve been very elusive this past week, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!” Lena said a grin across her face. The two of them carried the six glasses back to the table and everyone fell into a light conversation.

Three drinks and a couple of rounds of pool later Kara remembers why she asked everyone to come here. She was finally going to come clean and tell them all what she had been evaluating the past few months, years even. So once they all sat down again new drinks in hand. Kara, who’s honestly probably had the most to drink and is definitely tipsy stands up at the outer part of the table. “You know I never thought I’d get here.” She said looking at her friends, “when I was thirteen and I was sent away I didn’t know how I would survive and I didn’t know if where I was going people would accept me.” Kara could feel herself getting anxious again the tightness in her throat and tears prickling her eyes “but what I got was something I never dreamed I’d have again I got much more than acceptance, I got love and family.” As she said those words eyes closed head tilted slightly towards the ceiling tears starting to fall she broke. “Before I got sent away yes many things were good but there was something I wish I could have told my mom, of course, I didn’t know the word for it then, I knew deep down it wouldn’t be okay.” The heavy feeling in her chest felt like it was too much. She reached up and wiped her tears, “I guess what I’m trying to say is” her voice faltered as she looked at her family in front of her who she knew would accept her no matter what “I’m- I’m-“ she took a deep breath and said it quickly, “I’m bi”

Kara immediately felt many pairs of arms around her, the closest being her sisters then Lena’s, and he broke down tears streaking her face that’s when she heard Alex’s voice in her ear “when I was dating Maggie we had a bet” she said, “Maggie bet that by the end of 2019 you would come out to me I thought it would take you longer, but I guess I was wrong on that one.” Kara giggled and elbowed her sister and everyone was sitting back down. “No wonder you were so nervous on the way over here and you actually drank tonight” at that everyone laughed.

Kara caught Lena staring at her from across the table so she gave her a quick smile that’s when she heard Lena whisper just low enough to where only Kara could hear her “can we talk in private” Kara quickly nodded and excused her self from the table and grabbed Lena’s hand and lead her outback.

“What’s up?” Kara said concern heavy in her voice.

Lena sighed “As you were talking about before you were with the Danvers’s I heavily relate to that, except, well flipped, kind of, of course, Lillian never loved me and there was no way in hell that she was going to accept me at all. But when she sent me off to boarding school I finally felt as though I could be my self and I met my first chosen family and I was able to come out to them and I finally felt that acceptance” Lena finally looked up at Kara who was perplexed at the current conversation. “I guess I just trying to tell you that I’m gay and I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long and your story tonight finally gave me the words, and courage, to do i-“ Lena was cut off by Kara giving her the biggest hug ever.

“You know I’ll always love you right?” Kara asks her best friend though the love she felt was deeper than platonic love, but, that’s to be dealt with another day.

To that Lena just laughs “of course” wrapping her slightly more than a best friend in a hug “we should probably get back in there or they’ll get the wrong idea.” Kara bumped her shoulder against Lena’s and they walk back inside hand in hand.

Like best friends do.

Right?


End file.
